A B C 's
by PastelSweet
Summary: Gwen and Kevin to the theme of A, B and C.
1. Art

**Hey guys, its my first Ben 10: AF fanfiction! I kinda just got bored, and decided that im going to do a whole little alphabet thing for my favourite pairing - Gwen & Kevin ! They're so sweet together. Anyway, i want you guys to read (and enjoy) theeeen i would enjoy it if you reviewed (: And also if you had a couple of suggestions! That would be great.  
**

**ART**

It was a surprise, walking into the garage and not seeing Kevin there. I guess I'd just grown accustom to seeing him drooling over his pride and joy all the time.

"Kevin?" I called out loud, wandering slowly around the room. It was a wreck. Cans of soda were lying all around decorating the floor and shelves, with the odd pieces of machinery and tools occasionally littering what should be a clean, empty space.

"Gwen?" I heard Kevin's far off voice ask in surprise, followed by a scrambling sound.

"Where are you?" I asked, curious as to where he could be. Why wasn't he with his car? Waiting for a reply, I started gathering all the rubbish together in a pile so I could carry it off to a bin.

"Uhh… nowhere!" He said distractedly, his voice was full of… worry?

"Kevin, what's going on?" I asked as I picked up a tube of red paint. What did he need red paint for? I gave up attempting to clean his mess, and started following the direction his voice came from. It came to a wall. "Where are you?"

"Just go away!" He said exasperatedly, followed by more intense scrambling sounds. He was definitely behind this wall. Impatience took over me, when I realized there was a small latch on the wall. Pulling on it, a well concealed door swung inwards.

"Kevin? Don't you tell me to go away!" I said angrily, barging into the room, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it.

He was stuffing a bunch of paper and paint into a cupboard, but that wasn't what shocked me. On the desk next to him, there was a large piece of paper, with many others crumpled around it. Kevin whirled around and looked at me with surprise, before attempting to cover up the paper.

"Don't look!" He screamed, trying to turn me around and push me out the door.

"Art?" I mused with shock, pushing past Kevin.

"No!" He said indignantly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, obviously embarrassed at being caught.

The piece of paper had a roughly drawn picture of a girl, her expression knowing, but sweet. Her hair had been painted in a deep red, her eyes a sparkling green, with splats of paint on the edges where someone had panicked and tried to cover it up.

"…Me?" I whispered in shock, picking up the picture and looking at it more closely.

"I told you not to look," he murmured, looking intensely at the ground.

"It's perfect," I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You really think so?" he looked down at me, surprise evident in his voice and face.

"No. I know so," His eyes lit up at hearing that, and he hugged me back.

"So… you don't think its creepy or anything?" He asked worriedly, and I gave a little laugh.

"No, I think it's sweet."

"Good," relief saturated his voice.

We walked back out to the garage, and he set to work on his car as usual.

"So why'd you do it?" I asked innocently, smiling when his body stiffened and he rolled out from under the car.

"Because I can," He replied simply, scooting back under before reappearing seconds later, his expression fearful.

"Just don't tell Ben."


	2. Because

**Yay, updated finally! It's been a rough week with schoolwork, and this was a great way to get out my stressfulness (: Anywho, i decided to listen to a certain person called gwevinmaniac, and take her idea for the letter B being "because." It was originally going to be blackmail, but i liked because more (: Anyway, read... and review, yes?

* * *

**

**Because**

_Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labour.  
For if either of them falls, the one will lift up her companion. But woe to the one who falls when there is not another to lift her up.  
Furthermore, if two lie down together they keep warm, but how can one be warm alone?  
And if one can overpower her who is alone, two can't resist her. A cord of three strands is not quickly torn apart…_

Why? Why was everything always about everyone being together in some form or another, in friendship or love? Why couldn't anything just be about something that didn't want to make her cry?

_Stupid Kevin_, she growled inwardly, slamming the book she was reading shut. Why hadn't he asked her out already? They had liked each other for months. _MONTHS! _Why was he always so tough and closed off, anyway? Thinking of this made her remember that argument they had a couple of weeks back.

_Kevin was sipping his drink when he realized Gwen was glaring at him._

"_Problem?" He asked, looking at her._

"_Why haven't you asked me out?" She asked bluntly, folding her arms across her chest._

"_What?" He was shocked._

"_You heard me. We spend all of our time together and you obviously like me," She stated, getting annoyed as Kevin started choking on his drink._

"_You do! I see you mooning at me when you think I'm not looking,"_

"_Mooning?" Kevin asked, surprised at her choice of such a ridiculous word._

"_And I like you… most of the time. So I'm asking you again," Gwen was really frustrated now that he hadn't just answered her question._

"_See? That's the problem. You're asking me. A guy does the asking," What a lame excuse, Gwen thought silently in her head._

"_Well, when?" She pushed again, clearly wanting an answer._

"_Don't push me," Kevin glared at her, just wanting her to give up. He'd ask when he was ready!_

"_Don't push me," Gwen repeated in a mocking tone, trying to work out some of the anger in her system as she walked off._

Annoyed by this hurtful memory, she decided to go sit on her roof, her favourite thing to do when she was upset.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, she gently rested her head on her knees. Why were boys so stupid? Kevin was the only one who was shy about admitting he liked her. Not like Cooper… or even Mike Morningstar.

Shuddering at the thought of Mike, she tried to push her mind into think of something else.

"Cold?" A voice suddenly asking, causing Gwen to gasp in surprise.

"Sorry," He apologized, sitting down next to her.

"What are _you_ doing here Kevin?" She asked, still surprised at seeing him here.

"I was in the neighbourhood, and thought I'd just drop by," He smiled, leaving Gwen confused. Since when did he ever just think he'd "drop by"? It didn't matter though, she was just happy he was here with her.

"Ha ha," she said lamely, looking at him. "Why are you really here?"

"Well, Ben found another plumbers badge signal nearby and he decided that he wanted to check it out," Kevin explained, as Gwen felt her heart thud with sadness. He hadn't come here to _see_ her, he'd just came by to collect her for another mission.

"Oh okay, let's go then, wouldn't want to keep Ben waiting," She half smiled, attempting to get up before Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Wait Gwen, you don't look very happy," He said slowly, staring her straight in the eye.

"It's okay, I'm fine," She lied, giving him her most convincing smile.

"Then why are you looking so upset?" He asked confusedly.

"Because."


	3. Childish

**Alright guys, this is the last one. Sorry to the people who added it to alerts and such, i've just... lost all interest in this fic and pairing. I know, i'm ashamed of myself too ! Anyway, this is featuring the very addictive game of monopoly deal, which i am yet to win. If you guys havn't heard of it, get out from under that rock you've been living at, and gather your crew for some good old fashioned card fun.  
Disclaimer- I dont own monopoly deal or Ben 10... sadly.  
**

**Childish**

"Wait, lemme get this straight," Kevin frowned next to me, staring intently at the cards on the table in front of him. "You want my red card?"

"Well, duh. I think I've made that pretty clear," Ben sighed, pointing at the _sly deal_ card he just put down, before pointing at Kevin's red property with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"And you think I'm going to give it to you because…?" Kevin glared at Ben, obviously frustrated at the game. I groaned and put my head in my hands. This argument had been going on for at _least_ 5 minutes!

"Because it's the rules!" Ben nearly yelled, clearly annoyed at Kevin's reluctance to hand over the stupid card.

"Well maybe I don't want to!" Kevin replied, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Kevin, you're going to give me that card," Ben said in a low, threatening voice.

"Or what, you'll let me kick your butt?" Kevin smirked, jumping up and absorbing some nearby steel.

"How about you say that, the other way around?" Ben growled, getting to his feet as he was pulling up his arm and fiddling with the omnitrix, trying to find a suitable alien.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to stop things before they got out of hand. They both looked at me, and sat back down with a sigh. "Kevin, just give Ben that stupid red card," I said, giving Kevin my most stern look.

Kevin glared back at me, before slamming his hand on the table, and slowly pushing his red property over to Ben. _Thank Jesus!_

"Why thank you Kevin," Ben smiled.

"Just be quiet, Tennyson, and have your last go already," Kevin said threateningly, giving Ben the evil eye.

"Okay," Ben grinned slowly, and I had this sneaking suspicion that this wasn't going to end well.

I was right.

"Dammit Ben, you can't do that!" Kevin yelled, jumping up and slamming the chair to the ground.

"Well actually, I can Kevin," Ben smirked, as he plucked another of Kevin's properties. This time it was his green one.

"I need that card! Take any other one, I don't care!" Kevin yelled, throwing his pile of cards everywhere.

"Well I don't want any other card, Kevin. I _want_ that card, so it's mine," Ben poked his tongue out triumphantly, savouring the moment.

"You know what? Take the stupid card, Tennyson. I give up," Kevin glared, stalking out of the room.

"Woah. Talk about a sore loser," Ben stated, before munching on a nearby cookie.

"That wasn't nice, Ben," I sighed at him, slumping down on the chair. "You should be nicer to him, to not be continuously giving him such a hard time."

"Gwen, it was just a game," He said slowly, looking at him like I was an idiot.

"I know," I murmured, sighing again.

"Oh, and Gwen?" Kevin asked, poking his head back around the door.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," He said angrily, obviously hearing what I just said to Ben, slamming the door behind him.

Ben and I both winced at the loud sound, looking at each other.

"Well, nice to know you two have got that sorted out," Ben said, shuffling the cards. "Game?"


End file.
